The Missing Charm
by lindiloo02
Summary: Merlin has lost something important, Arthur helps. Merthur established relationship. Sequal now added called stepping stones


**Orginally written for a prompt that I missed the deadline for.**

**Less that 1K.**

**Merthur established relationship. Nothing explicit.**

**Some Mild Language.**

**I do not own Merlin and I am not any profit from this it's just for fun.**

"Shit!"

There was a lot of banging coming from the bedroom when Arthur got home from work.

"Shit! Fuck!"

When Arthur entered the front room he saw that every draw and cupboard had opened and emptied. There was stuff scattered all over the floor the place was a tip!

More banging came from the bedroom as Arthur approached slowly. It was definitely Merlin making all the noise and swearing and he was clearly upset, which wasn't a surprise considering what day tomorrow was. However the mess and swearing was, Merlin rarely swore which meant he was seriously upset.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity! Fuck!"

Wow make that extremely upset, Arthur slowly opened the door to bedroom to find it in a similar state as the front room, all the drawers and cupboards had been emptied and there were clothes everywhere. Arthur hadn't realised they owned so many clothes. Standing in the middle of the room was Merlin who currently had both hands covering his face and was breathing deeply and a little shaky, clearly on the verge of loosing it.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked quietly. Merlin ignored him so Arthur approached slowly as if he were a bomb about to explode.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" he asked softly when reached Merlin.

"mcmmtmmdmmit"

Arthur reached up and gently wrapped his hands around Merlin's wrists, and slowly tugged Merlin's hands away from his face. Merlin's face was blotchy and eyes were red lined, Arthur could see that Merlin was trying extremely hard not to cry. Arthur felt his heart skip a beat at the sight he hated seeing Merlin like this and wished more than anything that he could fix it and make it better.

"I didn't catch that" said Arthur.

"I can't find it" Merlin whispered, a sob caught in Merlin's throat "I can't find it Arthur, I can't find it!" he said a little louder "What am I going to do? I can't believe I've lost it" Merlin's voice hitched as he started breathing faster "I can't…I can't find it and I can't go without it I-"

"Merlin" Arthur interrupted "Can't find what?"

Merlin took a moment to get his breathing under control before he answered. "My mother's charm bracelet, I can't find it Arthur, I can't go to her gr-…I can't go to her without it." Merlin still couldn't say it. It will be a year tomorrow since Hunith died in a car crash and it had been a very difficult year for Merlin, he was very close to his mother and the charm bracelet was all he had left of her. It was even more important because Merlin's father had given it to Hunith shortly before he died when Merlin was little.

"Shhhh Merlin, it's alright, I have it." Merlin froze and stared at Arthur.

"You have it." Merlin squeaked but Arthur could hear the hope in his voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry I should have told you." Arthur explained "I sent it to get cleaned and polished, I kinda spilt something on it so I wanted to get it cleaned properly for you" Arthur reached into his jacket and pulled out a little rectangular box. Merlin's shoulders sagged and he let out a breath that he was holding as his face flooded with relief and took the box from Arthur and opened it. Merlin's eyes immediately locked on the new piece of the bracelet.

"I hope you don't mind but I sort of added to it a little" Merlin picked it out of the box and fingered the golden heart on it. He brought it close to his face and had to squint a little to read the message that Arthur had squeezed onto it.

"Love Arthur" Merlin whispered. Merlin closed his eyes and leaned forward resting his head on Arthurs shoulder. Arthur lifted his arms up and wrapped Merlin in his arms. Arthur planted a kiss on Merlin's temple and said softly into Merlin's ear "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was hoping to surprise you with it" Merlin made a noise that was half way between a sob and a snort. Arthur just squeezed him tighter and rested his cheek on Merlin's head. And they stayed like that for a few moments.

"Are you ok?" Arthur asked after a while and felt Merlin nod his head against his shoulder.

Merlin lifted his head, looking a little bit better. Merlin took a deep breath "Thank you Arthur" Merlin said softly.

Arthur smiled at him "Anytime Merlin you know that" and Merlin nodded.

"I'm sorry I freaked out" Merlin said "And I'm sorry I made such a mess-"

"It's ok Merlin, I understand" Arthur cut in before Merlin could build up to a full rant. "I have booked tomorrow off and we will go together, you are not alone Merlin ok? You still have me"

Merlin continued to nod and gave Arthur a small smile "I know."

Arthur took a deep breath through his nose "Now being the amazing boyfriend that I am" he smiled cheekily at Merlin who laughed a little "I am going to help you clean all this up and then we will get a takeaway and eat it in bed. How does that sound?"

Merlin sighed "Really good actually"

Arthur grinned pleased that he had done something right and that Merlin was smiling because of it "Come on then, let's get started"

Arthur went to move away but Merlin clung on to him so he couldn't go anywhere. "Arthur"

"Yeah?"

Merlin looked directly in his eyes "I love you too."

"I know" Arthur said and proceeded to give Merlin a proper kiss on his dry lips.

"I know" deciding that they could stay like this for a bit longer.


End file.
